


[подфик] Как по маслу

by WTF All Around Kolenki 2021 (wtf_kolenki)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Audio Format: WAV, M/M, Marking, PWP without Porn, Podfic, Shaving, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_kolenki/pseuds/WTF%20All%20Around%20Kolenki%202021
Summary: — Суга, ты что, — Даичи запинается, не в силах произнести вопрос целиком, — побрил ноги?
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF All Around Kolenki 2021 челлендж





	[подфик] Как по маслу

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Как по маслу](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161092) by [jana_nox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox). 



> Фанфик начитан специально для команды WTF All Around Kolenki 2021 для Зимней Фандомной Битвы. Разрешение переводчицы получено.

[wtf.kolenki21](https://soundcloud.com/user-391365676-906039042) · [Like Butter by seabear](https://soundcloud.com/user-391365676-906039042/ao3-seabear-kak-po-maslu/s-8ckKFXdLHCu)

**Скачать** :  
[ЯндексДиск](https://disk.yandex.ru/d/NGmhWdv5B8pweA)  
15 минут 54 секунд / 87,3 мб


End file.
